


Teleport Duty (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Marian de Haan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleport Duty (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

The often heard complaint about the women crew members being relegated to teleport duty in S2 made me curious about how many times each character gets the honour of flicking those switches. So, to satisfy my curiosity, I sat down to count. [Excellent reason for watching S1-2 again :-)]

As this is a list of how many times someone is appointed to the duty, I left random occasions out (like Cally hearing Avon call for teleport in Breakdown; she obliges but Vila was on duty). To keep things simple I counted the sending down and back up as one, unless the retrieval is done by a different character.

Behold the result, (with the 'random' occasions - not included in the main figures - between brackets):

\- Avon 13 times  
\- Vila 13  
\- Cally 12 (+2)  
\- Jenna 10 (+1)  
\- Orac 5  
\- Blake 2 (+1)  
\- Gan 0 (1)

So the top of the list is shared by Avon and Vila. [And we never hear those gentlemen complain about the task being a waste of their talents :-)]

Cally's count does not include her bringing up Avon in Breakdown and sending back the soldiers in Redemption.

Jenna's count does include her operating the teleport together with Avon in Cygnus Alpha but not her spacing of the crimo.

The overall pattern for S1 and the first third of S2 (up until Horizon) shows Avon as first choice for teleport duty. The only exception is Duel, where Blake chooses Vila [but maybe that's because he thinks it prudent to leave Avon to fume by himself over Vila calling him a machine :-)].

When Avon isn't available (because he's part of the landing party), the job goes to Vila. If Vila is also included in the landing party, Jenna is the third choice for S1 and Cally for S2. It is interesting to note that in Cygnus Alpha the teleport is operated by Avon and Jenna together, although Blake appears to regard Avon as the expert. :-)

Blake seems to consider the job beneath him since he only does it when he has guests to dispatch: Sarkoff and Tyce in Bounty and Del Grant in Countdown. The only other times he deigns to dirty his fingers on the switches are when he spaces Vargas - no time to give the order to someone else :-) - and when he tries to retrieve Jenna in Deliverance.

The only time Gan gets to operate the teleport is in Time Squad, and I consider that a random occasion although I realise that this is debatable :-). It seems to me we have a missed chance here, because by making Gan Chief Teleport Operator the writers could have given him something meaningful to do.


End file.
